


Green Dragon

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Language, M/M, OOC-Heero, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's acting out of character, Duo finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Wing AC
> 
> Pairings: 1x2
> 
> Warnings: language, OOC Heero, but there's a reason behind it.

Green Dragon

Heero walked back into his office with an uncommonly large grin plastered on his face. He had no answer for his giddy mood. All he had done was enjoy a nice lunch alone, and tried a new tea at his favorite tea house. Green Dragon, that's what it was called, and was now his new favorite.

Entering his office, smile still in place, he sat at his desk and booted up his desktop. Heero didn't notice the terrified look on Duo's face, who sat across from him at his own desk.

"Uhh," Duo said, looking at the three other people in the room. 

Wufei's brows were pinched in confusion, mouth open as he rubbed his chin. This was very strange behavoir for Heero. Quatre and Trowa exchanged suspicious looks, and the four ex-pilots silently agree to shamelessly watch their normally stoic friend.

The window asking for his password popped up on Heero's screen. Rubbing his temples, eyes circling the ceiling, Heero tried to think.

"You okay man?" Duo asked.

"I can't remember my password," Heero mumbled. Making eye contact with the man across from him, he grinned again. Duo titled his head dramatically towards his shoulder, eyes bugging out of his head. Heero laughed.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you?" Duo asked, horror-struck.

Heero laughed again. "Nothing, I'm fine, great, feelin' like gold."

A snort sounded from Wufei across the room. 

"What does that mean?" Quatre questioned. Heero shrugged and grinned even wider.

Duo stood and walked over to Heero. "Seriously are you okay? You're freakin me out." Duo bent to look Heero close in the eye. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Duo placed a hand to Heero's forehead, causing the Japanese man to chuckle again.

"Don't, don't look at me with those eyes," Heero chuckled, placing his own hand over Duo's face. He continued to rub his friends face practically giggling the whole time. "You're like a unicorn," he giggled.

"A unicorn?" Duo asked removing Heero's roaming hand from his face.

"Yeah, a unicorn," Heero stated like it was a normal thing to say, bobbing his head up and down.

Duo snorted, "How exactly am I a unicorn?"

"Because," Heero grabbed the sides of Duo's face with both hands and pulled him closer. Four gasps echoed in the office. Duo was thinking Heero was about to kiss him. "Because, you have violet eyes. I mean who the fuck has violet eyes? It's so rare, like unicorns, that's why you're a unicorn."

"Heero, unicorns aren't rare, they don't exist," Duo vouched.

"Neither does Bigfoot," Heero added, nodding his head.

Duo searched Heero's eyes for an explaination to his weird behavior, and noticed something.

"I wanna kiss you," Heero muttered loud enough for only Duo to hear.

Duo glared at him, "Oh, really?"

Heero rubbed his nose against Duo's, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I wanna do a lot of dirty things to you too," Heero admitted huskily.

"And you had to get high to tell me this?" The violet eyed man growled.

Pulling back, Heero gave Duo a questioning look. "I'm not high!" He defended.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei exchanged open mouthed shocked expressions.

"Yes you are! You're pupils are like the size of nickels, and they're all bloodshot! Never pegged you for a drug user, Yuy," Duo patronized pulling away from Heero and standing at his full height.

Heero scoffed, "I am not! I don't use drugs and you know it."

"Then why are you all smily and saying shit like you want to kiss me?"

Trowa asked, "Heero, you're gay?"

"Obviously!" Wufei exclaimed. "He just called Duo a unicorn. Doesn't get much gayer than that."

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" Heero crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"No! Now what did you do on your lunch break?" Duo demanded.

"Nothing! I went to that deli down the street and the tea house a block over. Oh my god, I tried a new tea today, it was reallllllly good. It's called Green Dragon, tasty shit."

Wufei burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides.

Turning on his heels, Duo yelled, "Not you too! Is it something in the air?"

Wiping a tear from his eye, Wufei asked, "Heero, do you know what's in Green Dragon?"

Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid and rubbed the soft rope of hair against his lips. Eyes closed, he answered, "No."

"It's green tea fused with a tincture made from cannabis. You're stoned, how much did you have to drink?"

"Three large cups," he supplied. "I really liked it."

"I knew you were high," Duo muttered.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know!" Heero mumbled, mouth still covered with Duo's hair.

"Leggo of my braid."

"No."

Duo tugged on his hair, and tried to smack Heero's hands away. "Let go!"

"Only if you go on a date with me," Heero teased, eyes full of laughter.

"Fine!" Heero let go and Duo sat his desk. "But since you asked me all stoned off your ass and not sober like a man, I'm choosing the place, and it's gonna be a five star restaurant, and imma order the most expensive shit off the menu! And if you ever call me a unicorn again, I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Mkay," Heero replied, smiling with his head laying on his desk. He promptly fell asleep three minutes later.

"You believe this shit?" Duo questioned the others in the room. All he got was chuckles in response.


End file.
